The Devil has Blue Eyes
by kannxoxo
Summary: With his humanity turned off and every memory he's ever had erased, Klaus is a monster. After a shocking call from Rebekah, Caroline finds herself on her way to New Orleans with a few unwanted back up. Will Caroline be able to bring Klaus back or will he end up destroying her? Very Dark Klaus.


She's never been the hero.

That role was usually reserved for someone like Stefan or Bonnie, someone with importance, someone who was always a part of the _huge _plans. Half the time she didn't even know there was a plan unless she was the blonde distraction. Then suddenly her role would change from extendable to _needed._ She never really minded. Most of the time she actually rather not knowing about the plans. She had bigger things to worry about like her exams. Her life was on the perfect track.

Then a phone call changed everything.

At first she hadn't taken the call seriously because first off, why would Rebekah give a damn about Klaus? Even though they were siblings it was no secret that the two were bent on ruining their lives. Secondly, she didn't even think it was possible for an original to lose their memories.

But the more Rebekah explained, the more she believed her. Apparently Esther had returned from the dead and trying to end the curse she started, somehow cleared Klaus of every memory he ever had. Which meant no killing, no hybrids, and no _her_. So she told Rebekah to bug off because that's what they agreed on, right? Him staying out of her life?

And then she dropped the bigger bomb. Not only was Klaus free of his memory, but he was _also _free of his humanity. Meaning there was a murderous emotionless hybrid running the streets of New Orleans. So yeah she might have panicked a _little _bit.

_"Please Caroline. I may not like you but my brother fancies you a great deal. If anyone can bring him back from the blink of insanity it'd be you. You have to know I wouldn't wound my pride by begging for your help unless it was truly serious. Even bloody Elijah's gotten out of his suit."_

For the first time in her life Caroline Forbes was going to try to be the hero.

Which brought her to the next scene, cruising down I-10 in a rental car with the top down, sunglasses pushed up high, and her hair flying in the wind.

The sound of heavy boots slamming down on the dash-board made her smile disappear. His feet crossed at his ankles, his hands were behind his head, and he wore a pair of sunglasses similar to her own. "Ah, the sweet aroma of salt water. Such a displeasing smell."

A mess of black hair popped up from the back seat. "_Please_. We're not even there yet and all I smell is the stench of dog."

"Can you guys stop acting like children for five minutes?"

Of course she hadn't planned on the three stooges to join her. Enzo reclined in the passenger's seat while Damon and Stefan crammed in the back. As soon as they'd heard about her plan, Enzo had insisted on joining her as back up which in return caused Damon to tag alone to watch Enzo which finally ended with Stefan tagging along to watch both vampires. It was really turning into one really big awkward road trip.

At first she refused to let them tag along. Klaus had his humanity turned off and had no memories of how important she was to him; the last thing she needed was him killing one of the three to get to her. But after tons of arguing, and Damon and Stefan's reasoning, she couldn't say no. Who could blame them for wanting to get away from Elena and her new boyfriend Liam? After all, it was part of the reason _she _had no problem going to New Orleans. Seeing Liv and Tyler all over each other the past few weeks had slowly become her least favorite activity.

"Oh go brush your bloody hair." Caroline could feel Enzo's eye roll. It was a nasty habit he'd picked up from her over the past few weeks.

"You do have big hair." Damon smirked as he turned towards his brother.

Stefan leaned his head back against the seat and sighed. They'd only been driving for a few hours and he was already fed up with the dynamic duo. "Caroline pull over at the next exit. I need to be up front with the only sane one."

"Which is another way to say he'd rather attempt to sit next to the hot blonde and not his two-year old brother," Enzo commented back with his own smirk.

Caroline's squeeze the steering wheel so tight her fingers were starting to turn white. Her lips came together in a thin line as she turned to where she was able to see all three guys, "If you three do not stop with the bickering I'm so turning this car around and bringing you all home. Got it?"

All three men grunted in reply. She turned back towards the highway and grinned as she passed a sign with the amount of miles left until she'd get into New Orleans. Twenty-three. It was only a matter of time until she'd be face to face with the hybrid she made promise to stay out of her life.

Her heart couldn't help but flutter in excitement.

New Orleans was everything she expected plus more. The tall buildings, the flashing lights, all the people - it was all so _exciting_.

_Small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you._

They walked into a small bar and were immediately greeted by sound of a light-skinned man singing happily on the stage. The place was packed with different customers all swaying to music without a care in the world. Everything about the place was so alive.

"A bar full of day drinkers." Enzo smiled cheerfully. "My type of place."

"You're here. About bloody time," breathed her least favorite voice. "And you've brought Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum with you. Wonderful. And I assume this is the help?"

Enzo's eyebrows raised at the beautiful blonde in front of him. When Caroline mentioned Klaus had a sister she failed to mention that the Mikaelson was _gorgeous_. "The 'help' has a name. Call me Enzo. Caroline, darling why did you fail to mention how beautiful Rebekah is?"

"Ew." Rebekah choked out.

"Relax Buddy," Damon smirked with a hand on his friend's shoulder, "she's Salvatore property."

Rebekah was looking at the two with disgust, Stefan was running his hand through his hair awkwardly, and Caroline wanted to smack herself in the face for ever agreeing to bring Damon and Enzo along.

"What's with the awkward silences?" Caroline noticed the man who was just singing making his way over to the group with a charming smile. He walked directly up to Caroline and took her hand in his. "You must be Caroline Forbes. I have been _dying _to meet you."

"Caroline and company, meet Marcel Gerald. Also happens to be one of Klaus's closest friends up until recently. My brother practically raised him from a child," Rebekah replied with a flat tone. She turned on her heel and signaled for the group to follow her.

"He made me everything I am today." Marcel beamed with pride. Caroline wondered if he knew that wasn't the best thing to be proud of.

They walked up to the bar and made their way into the back of the building. The blonde bartender held the door open for the six with a soft smile until her eyes finally reached Caroline's. With a quick double take, her eyes found the ground making Caroline wonder exactly what did the bartender know about her.

"She could be your twin," Damon whispered into her ear, "Not as hot but still a lot like you."

"Shut up."

They all took a seat at a large table, bartender included. "Elijah's out cleaning up Nik's most recent mess. But for now you have the people who have been closest to him within the recent months. Marcel, myself, and the _lovely _Camille."

"What happened, Rebekah? I've known Klaus a while and I just can't imagine him flipping the switch so easily," Stefan asked with his 'serious' vampire face. Caroline smirked at the thought.

"You probably do not know my mother somehow found a way back from the dead once again. Instead of destroying him physically this time she set out on breaking him emotionally. Regardless what you lot think my brother does still have feelings like the rest of us. He's actually the most broken out of my family."

"We all know Klaus is a crazy lunatic. On with the story please."

"Why are you even here?" Rebekah snapped at Damon, "We both know you don't give a damn about my brother."

"You're right. I don't." Damon's face turned hard as stone. "But since I just came back from the dead after six _very_ long months in Hell, I'd like to make sure that the guy who literally holds my life in his hands isn't getting himself killed."

"Anyway," the blonde sighed and rolled her eyes, "she started by taking away his kingdom. One by one his closest allies turned their backs on him. She turned Elijah and I against him. Hayley became his biggest enemy. He was literally alone. And then she did the unthinkable."

The three shared a look.

"She killed his child right in front of him while chaining him to the ground with magic. He had no choice but to watch as his own child took her last breath," Caroline couldn't help but notice how Rebekah's voice shook with emotion. "So he turned it off. Right before he ripped her heart from her chest she erased his memories so that any chance of redemption he had would be long forgotten."

Caroline let everything sink in. When she'd found out about Klaus having a baby with Hayley, she'd been pissed and more importantly she'd been hurt. She felt disgusted with the fact that he flashed into Mystic Falls, slept with her without bothering to tell her when he knew for a fact that he had Hayley back in New Orleans. But truthfully, she was more hurt because he had promised _her _that he'd wait for her and yet ended up in bed with the one girl she hated.

But that still didn't mean he deserved having his child killed.

"That's low." Damon muttered softly. "Even for the crazy witch."

"Yes well," Rebekah's lips formed a thin line, "we may get our temper from our father but we get our instability from our mother. We've tried everything. He knows of Elijah and I but nothing we say matters. He nearly killed Marcel. He's been using Camille as his own personal blood bag. Meaning you are my last hope Caroline."

"And who says he won't kill me?"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed in on the blonde. "My brother felt something for you that I haven't seen him feel for a thousand years. That kind of emotion can never be forgotten even with the interference of magic."

Enzo opened his mouth to say what no doubt would have been something completely out of line when the sound of Rebekah's phone ringing broke the heavy air.

The color drained from her face. "We'll be right there."

* * *

><p>The scene looked like something out of a horror movie. Even Stefan, the guy who'd been known as the ripper, had to leave the building at the sight.<p>

"Dear God," muttered Enzo as soon as he walked into the place. He thought the Augustine's experiments were gruesome. He was wrong. What the hybrid had done was truly gruesome.

Caroline held her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes to steady her breathing. The place smelled like blood and rotting flesh. Blood covered the entire building. The walls, the floor, the ceiling.

It was all completely covered with the blood of the infamous werewolf herself.

Rebekah rushed forward and embraced her brother in a tight hug as he cried quietly on her shoulder. Even though the girl had gotten on her nerves, seeing her body spread out across the building still made her feel like crying.

"She called me screaming about how he was chasing her. She needed help but I- I didn't," Elijah's voice broke.

Damon looked around. Hayley's head was mounted on the wall almost as a trophy. Her torso was sliced up and tossed around the place, he could make out what looked like her arms on the far side of the room. The girl had died a painful death. There was no denying the facts.

"Is this what you wanted, you Bastard?" Rebekah called out to the air with her own tears in her eyes. "To teach us a lesson? Congratulations Nik. You've managed to rip Elijah's heart from his chest."

The group froze at the sound of footsteps walking from the shadows. He appeared in his usual attire with blood covering his body and face. He offered Elijah a glass container with Hayley's heart with a menacing smirk. "I won you Hayley's heart, Brother."

He glanced to his left and made eye contact with Caroline. A dark smile formed across his face putting Caroline on edge. "Well now, who might you be?"


End file.
